The field of this invention relates to a mattress cover and more particularly to a mattress cover which is specifically designed to be used in combination with an inflatable mattress.
Innovation with respect to inflatable mattresses has reached a level when an inflatable air mattress can be constructed to be superior in comfort to a conventional mattress. Also, inflatable mattresses are now constructed to be extremely durable.
In the using of an inflatable mattress, it has been common to place bedclothes, such as sheets and blankets directly onto the mattress. This is undesirable because there is a lack of cushioning material on the mattresses, thus making the mattresses uncomfortable. Another undesirable aspect of the mattresses is that inherently each time the user moves on the mattress, there is relative movement between the bedclothes and the mattress manifesting itself in the form of a noise, similar to a high pitched squeek. Anyone attempting to sleep or rest on such a mattress and constantly being subjected to such a noise will find it very difficult to do so.
There is a definite need for a mattress cover for an inflatable air mattress which increases the comfortability of the mattress to the user and also eliminates creation of any noise between the mattress and the mattress cover.